Razredged vs. Sniper515
'Razredged v. Sniper515 '''was a criminal trial held in the Courthouse in which Razredged alleged that Sniper515 vandalized his Creative Plot. The trial is notable for the aftermath, where Sniper515 claimed to be possessed by an entity known as "Dinky McGoogle" and vandalized the creative plots. Original Account Original Account From the eyes of MattWalmart At the beginning of the trial, I pulled a carrot out of a chest to use as the gavel. We then begun. Razredged started the trial by stating he had evidence that Sniper515 had griefed his plot. He led the court to his plot, where we saw about 50 signs stating "Herobrine is Watching" and "You're next" etc. He claimed that this was evidence the Sniper had griefed his plot. I told him that this was only evidence that his plot was griefed, not that Sniper did it. Now, I must confess, I knew the real story behind this case. Razr, at the time, was an absolute, utter noob. He knew nothing of invisibility potions, so I decided to have some fun. I drank a potion and punched him about once a minute. For some reason, he always blamed Sniper for everything, and he instantly did so. But Sniper was nowhere near. I used /tell to tell Sniper what was going on. Anyway, Razr eventually went to his plot, where I placed a few blocks blocking the exit. I stopped soon, but placed a sign that read "Herobrine is Watching." Then Sniper went overboard. When I came back, the house was filled with signs. I knew that Sniper had done this, but I needed to teach Razr how evidence worked. I was about to do so when the ENTIRE HOUSE EXPLODED. We all fell to the ground. (Hyperonyx was in adventure mode so he died comicly) It was then we noticed that Sniper was not among us. THAT was evidence enough for me. I called everyone back to the courthouse . Sniper said that he had evidence he did not do it. He tossed me a written book. Inside: it read "Dinky McGoogle has arrived in Picabocraft !" He claimed that Dinky had griefed the plot. Everyone was about to vote guilty when Sniper said "Anyone who votes guilty is banned!" I reassured the group that it was an idle threat. Hyper got the guts to put the Eye of Ender in. "Hyperonyx has been banned from the server." This is when things started to go wrong... Aftermath I quickly pardoned Hyper, who joined in swiftly. Sniper realized his mistake and deoped me and Sean. Then he banned Hyper again. He ran off and Sean and I followed. We chased him to the creative plots. He told us to calm down and to see another piece of evidence. We made a deal. he pardoned Hyper and we saw the evidence. On the ruins of razr's plot lay three blocks of TNT with a sign that said DINKY MCGOOGLE WAS HERE!!! I figuratively facepalmed. "IT WAS HIM!" Sniper insisted. "DINKY DINKY DINKY" I exchanged a figurative look with Sean. ''What has gotten into ''him? ''I thought. "DINKY MCGOOGLE!!!!" Sniper screamed again. Razr ragequit. Snipes used his hax to produce written signs that read DINKY MCGOOGLE WAS HERE!!! Soon the ruins of Razr's house were covered in the signs. "GARRETT! STOP!" I capslocked. "WE GET IT!" Sniper didn't care. Once Razr's house was thoroughly signed, he sped of to Chickenpotpie162 's Plot. He teleported to Butterland and I followed. (I think Sean was jumping off the creative plots multiple times by now) Sniper started vandalizing Butterland in the same way as Razr's house. I was in creative mode now, and started shifting so Snipes didn't see me. I did a real bad job. I broke a sign and Sniper whipped around. "DINKY MCGOOGLE!" Aaaaand I was in adventure mode. Sniper broke the ladder (We were by the Pooper Scooper) And flew away. I freaked. "GARRETT LET ME OUT!!!" "NO!" Then I got a /tell from Hyper. "Hey, me and Menzatwork2000 are on him." "Keep on him. I'm stuck in Butterland. Or should I say Dinky Land." The whispered conversation gave me an idea. "Hey Sean. Could you let me out?" "matt plz reop me" "He deoped me too, Sean. I'm stuck in Butterland. Can you help me out?" "ok" So Sean let me out and I switched back to creative mode. I flew back to Razr's plot and saw the rest of his house covered in TNT. Sniper was there too. "Garrett! WHY?!!!!" "DINKY MCGOOGLE HAS TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN!" KABOOOOM! I picked up my phone and called Garrett. But he didn't pick up. Spencer did. He spoke in a really wierd voice, "Hello this is Dinky McGoogle!" "Spencer, give Garrett the phone." "Who Spencer? This is Dinky McGoogle!" I hung up and called Garrett's house. His Dad picked up (thankfully) and I could hear Spencer in the background telling him to not give the phone to Garrett. Luckily, Garrett calmed down after that. We will never forget that day. Category:Court Cases Category:Civil Cases Category:Players Gone Mad Category:Weird Stuff